A Forgotten Book of Feelings SO3 Poems
by Little Miss Loved
Summary: Forgotten. Love. Hatred. Pain. Its all described here. Albel, Fayt, Sophia, Cliff, Pepitta, Roger, Nel, Mirage, Adray, Everyone.
1. Forget The Passion And Love ::Albel

**Forget The Passion And Love (Forget The Love)  
**BY: XOXOAishiteruze  
-I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's characters.  


Can you cry like me?

Can you bleed like me,

--Like my heart?

To hell with it all, death burns in my soul

Who feels what I feel?

Forget the passion  
And Love

Its all in waste in my eyes

How my tears I want to lay away,

burn my eyes

Love waste

And all in haste

Forgotten in passion

..Forget the Love…  
((I Won't Hurt Myself Again, Never))

----------------------------------  
'Sup people? Who can guess who this poem talks or feelings they talk about? The first person to leave in a review with their guess thats correct, I'll write a poem of their choice of any Star Ocean: Till The End of Time they want in my SO3 poem series.

:) Happy guessing m'dears.


	2. I'm The Girl ::Sophia tb Nel

**I'm The Girl With The Childish Face ((She's The One With…))  
**BY: XOXOAishiteruze  
-I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's characters.

Shes the one with the pretty face,

Can't help but to envy her.

_I'm The Girl With The Childish Face_

Smile by smile is on my face.

Shes the ace

And I'm the lace

_My heart hurts_  
Darkness looms over my eyes,

and kill the _innocence_ in me

Hatred is a reality  
…

Love is a dream  
…

_Nothings real.  
… _

its all ..FAKE…

Shes the one everyone loves.

I'm just the one everyone ignores,

Just the girl that pretends to be happy,

---When _shes_ really BrOkEn _inside_

----------------------------------  
Poem dedicated to Dragon Roar for being the first to guess what the poem was about. Albel!

BTW: Who can guess what poem this one is about and who is the person talking about? (VERY OBVIOUS XP)


	3. All Falls Silent ::Nel

**All Falls Silent (A Silent Whisper)  
**BY: XOXOAishiteruze  
-I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's characters.

All falls silent,

I care not.

Wise or like the whispers or crys

Ache not, love not, carrying out my emotions

My scenary frightens me not

I've gone on missions far and wide.

For my life and  
-----My _ruler_ and _loved_ ones

Without a doubt

I carry messages of the seraphs  
-of heaven-

Where I take place

Knows no bound to my eyes

My heart is silent like---the silent rain  
((a _Silent_ whisper))

All falls silent once again, when peace is restored.

----------------------------------  
HEY! People that are getting these right, READ YOUR MAIL! YOU WON! God, you're taking up time and you need to reply back to me so I know who to write about! GRR! The update time is in your hands and you're letting these people down who are waiting >( Bad people, READ YOUR MAIL THANKS!

BTW: Who can guess what poem this one is about and who is the person talking about?


	4. I Want To Be Her Knight ::Fayt tb Sophia

**I Want To Be Her Knight  
****BY:** XOXOAishiteruze  
-I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's characters.  
_REQUEST BY:_ Cherry Blossom Dreamer  
(Cherry Blossom Dreamer won one of the previous poems)

---

_"**S**ophia?" _

"**Y**esss?"

"**A**re you going on a walk?"

"**M**m-hm! **I**'ll be back soon!"  
She walked out the door. And into the sunlight. I watch her go, going and then..gone.

I watch her.

Sitting there, eating up the whole world with her sweetness

_The world at her foot._

But..

_...Not to realize I'm here.._

She thinks of me as a friend

Nothing more.

_---Not to realize I'm here - just for her_

Her eyes turn to the color of the sky – only to be realize by the opposite,

_...of her sweetness_

She **searches** and searches for a _Fairy Tale  
(A Knight will come)_

She daydreams  
_I watch,_

_She Cries._ I help.

Without herknowing...

-I want to be her knight-  
((-Though she doesn't know, she still dreams for one-))

**_I stare off into space,_**

"_**I**'m back!"_

Sophia hands a present. "**I**ts for you ;)"

And there it opens, a Friendship Charm

----------------------------------  
Heehee. More poem updates. Also check out the new updates of all my SO3 fics.

BTW: Guess who is the person talking about Sophia?


	5. Lets Just Dive Into It ::Cliff tt Fayt

**Let's Just Dive Into It  
BY:** XOXOAishiteruze  
-I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's characters.  


_"You have no chance Kid."_

"What do you_ mean?"  
-------"Not without me", he smirked._

Going on a journey

Even with no hope, no salvation, nothing.

Nothing to lose, nothing to win.

I don't need to know what lies ahead.

Let's just dive into it.

Nothing can hold me back – _no_ _**boundaries**,_

---or lines that I can't cross

I'll take chances

I'll risk everything

_I'll even take a nudge in my mind_

…Because if I don't, theres no tomorrow.

----------------------------------  
Hope you like this one. Almost intimidating, guess who the person is and who's he talking to in the beginning. So obvious – all of my poems. If you win, be sure to check your e-mail. Try guessing and you'll get to choose who I'll write 'bout next!


	6. Is There A Lovely Star In My Eyes? ::Mir

**Is There A Lovely Star In My Eye?  
BY:** XOXOAishiteruze  
-I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's characters.  
Request By: Miss Nox  


I'll nod,

---I'll say yes.

I'll agree, yes.

That little smile, -laugh-

-----------But like everyone else---------

There,

Is,

More,

To,

Me,

--Than meets the eye.

Some may see it, some may not, but in me,

In my eyes..Theres a lovely star in my eyes.

That shines with brilliance and whether you like it or not,

The quiet girl smiles, but she WILL DO, great things.

So, please don't mess with me.

……………………………….

Is there a lovely star in my eyes?

----------------------------------  
Now remember, until someone can guess or review, I won't continue writing poems, hehe ;)

And btw…SUMMER BREAK!

Btw2: Anyone can guess who this poem is about? AND NO, I'm not pairing any YAOI or YURI!

Thank you.


	7. Romeo & Juliet ::Sophia & Albel

**Romeo & Juliet  
BY:** XOXOAishiteruze  
-I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's characters.  
Request By: Shizuka Usagi(winner) & ThrogmortenMimic  


…I feel like the Juliet waiting for her Romeo,

…**_That doesn't exist_**..

But----

Whats waiting for just a little bit?  
_I can hold on._  
I know I can.  
_I just have to believe._  
Just..a little bit...longer..

The person that will share my love..he's somewhere here, isn't he?

**------"**_That's nonsense._**"------**

_"HUH?"_

_**"**I can TELL what you're thinking, girl.**"**_

_**"…**And from the looks of it, you are udder nonsense.**"**_

Well...is it udder nonsense like he says?

_**"**IF YOU WANT HAPPINESS, Don't just sit there. Find it. Hmmph!**"**_

My heart yearns for someone, yet how many times have I've been rejected?

_"Yea huh? Oooh you make me so mad!"_

_**"**Sure huh, wench? Hmmph..!**"**_

And that's why I'm gonna find my Romeo,

_Through him._

"HEY! Where are you going?"

**"**Off to some place where I can't hear you!**"**

"OH YEAH?" Her delicate hands wandered to his chest,

_**Smooch.**_

----------------------------------

Soooo, m'dears, guess what happened in the end?  
Mmmm, this poem kinda makes me a bit sad ;;

WHEEE I'M HYPER.

Oh yesh and the person with the bolded "quotations" is the second person.

Yah, sudden mood change. Anyways, give me some reviews on it. What'd ya think? It sucked? Bombed? Rocked? Beautiful? Hehehe, can't wait. And figure out who I'm talking bout and their little lovebird and you earn a ticket to choosing who I write bout next. Just remember to check your email when you win! And answer back!


	8. Its Your Heart

**Its Your Heart  
BY:** XOXOAishiteruze  
-I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's characters.

I don't own a star

A trinket

_Or a locket_

I don't want to see whether its right or wrong

I don't want to get up and see the light

The adventure had wore off in me, long ago

Its tiring

I'm sad

I'm stressed

---I can't take it anymore—  
I can't even take love

I don't own a crystal

A diamond

_Or a kiss_

I can't seem to have anything, I have fallen long ago

From the battles --- the anger --- the sorrow

I cannot take it any longer, for fear,--

I will only **break** my_ soul_

My black, depressed essence will not come back to me,  
-------and neither will you

But I know one thing, I do own…….

Its your heart.

----------------------------------

No I haven't been abducted from Aliens or anything, I'm not brain-washed either :'D

B-D Tell me how you think bout the new poem, god its been a while since I've written any, no inspiration, no poem, hahahhah. Okay, I've changed the guessing rules a bit for this one, I haven't set a specific SO3 character yet to the poem, just writing randomly, so, whoever matches whichever character best to it, I'll email them and ask them to request whichever poem about a character they'd like, even if I'd already written about them, its alright.


End file.
